Legacy of the God Masters
by HotShot14
Summary: What happens when severalhumans gets the chance to become transformers? Well...read to find out! (slight crossover of ArmadaMasterforce)
1. Default Chapter

Info and Prologue

Well hello again my loyal readers! This time I decided to try something slightly new with my writing and to try and perk myself to write other stuff. This will be a transformers fic of course set in the world of Armada…and with some new surprises. First, let's have a look at the current characters shall we?

Name: Minerva Hikari Owned by…ME!

Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Weight: 120

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: Black with honey tones, usually worn in a short cut

Build: Thin, but not in an unhealthy way

Clothing: Usually a short white skirt with a blue blouse top for school, when she's going casual, she wears jeans and a white T-shirt. She usually wears white tennis shoes and small bracelets with lucky charms on them.

Personality: She's one of those people you wouldn't think to be a leader at first glance, however, take a second glance and you see hidden strength. She's extremely friendly to all people, except those she sees as cruel and tyrannical. She doesn't like being a leader, but she is willing to bear those responsibilities on her shoulders if she has to.

Transformer alias: SixShift

Transformations:

Jet plane (Shot 1)

Drill Machine (Shot 2)

Boat (Shot 3)

Drill Gun (Shot 4)

Wolf (Shot 5)

Robot (Shot 6)

Strengths and Weaknesses: Thanks to her ability to transform 6 different ways, she is practically ready for any terrain she has to travel. She faces danger with a courage that inspires those around her. Her weakness is that she is rather inexperienced in the art of combat and still needs to learn how to use her 6 transformations effectively.

Name: Max Reana (Re- ON-uh) Owned by StormDracona7

Age: 19

Height: 6'1-2

Weight: 200

Eyes: Gold Yellow with grey-blue flecks

Hair: Dark brown with white/silver streaks. Some natural red highlights show too.

Build: Is very well toned, she works out and it shows. Has a light goldish/bronze tan from boating. Has broad shoulders and looks kind of mean but really isn't.

Clothing: Either street camouflage cargo pants which she carries her prank tools for vigilante justice or jeans. Usually with a black or dark blue tank top.

Personality: She looks mean but is really a gentle giant...Literally. She's extremely friendly to all people, except those who hurt others. She doesn't like being tall as she is and is often made fun of, those kinda of people she does pranks on. Though she does prank on those she likes everyone in awhile when the mood strikes but it's outta affection and the pranks aren't usually to bad. A very affectionate person, though kinda shy to new people. Loves little kids and TA's at her school. She doesn't mind being called "Mad Max".

Transformer alias: Storm

Transformations:

1) Black Muscle car really sleek an kinda mean looking like her

2) Black Motorcycle

3) Robot

Strengths and Weaknesses: She's extremely loyal to those who have earned it and very protective of friends. Despite the fact she's a gentle giant she knows how to fight. Her weaknesses are she refuses to fight a friend which sometimes gets her very hurt. And she'll protect those she cares for to the death, she'll use her own body as a shield if needed.

Name: Evette Farrell Owned by Simply Crisis

Age:17

Height:5'9

Weight:100

Eyes: dark brown

Hair: Black tipped red, down to her back

build: scrawny in an unhealthy way

Clothing: baggy jeans and white T-shirts and blue running shoes and a

cross around her neck which has a gem in the middle of it.

Personality: Is very shy and dark and like's to be alone and has no idea what to do when things go wrong and has no idea no how to handle her problems, she solves them by hurting herself hence the scars on her hands.

Transformer Alias: NightMare

Transformations:

.A helicopter

.submarine

.a panther

.a jet

.a robot

Strengths and weaknesses: Has the ability to sneak up on her enemies and ambush them and knows when to strike and when not to even though she's a little in experienced. Her weakness is that she doesn't know when to give up which can leave her seriously hurt.

Name: Erin Owned by Gama-Fox

Age: 15

Description: blue eyes that change color due to her

mood. She has dark brown hair with gold and red highlights. Normally she wears a gold and red Chinese shirt with black pants. Having red and gold fire designs from the pant bottom to the knee. Lightly tanned skin.

Personality: she's shy, and very hydrophobic. She is very kind if you get to know her. She always thinks of her friends first, if she had any.

Transformer Alias: Lightning Strike

Transformations: Feline

Strengths and Weaknesses: She's one of the fastest of the God-masters and can run circles around most people. However, with this speed she lacks physical strength but that doesn't mean she won't leave nice scratches all over your face from her claws.

Name: Razz Owned by Gama-Fox

Age: 15

Description: emerald green eyes that can pierce any

soul. Silver hair with blue highlights. Pale skin and normally wears Goths clothing, mainly her silver and black Chinese shirt and her black pants, the shirt stops just short of her stomach, showing her stomach and a weird tattoo and normally has silver or black lipstick on

Personality: she's quiet and very mysterious most the time. She's always looking sad, but if your lucky you can see a smile on her pale face. She'll talk if you talk to her first and is in the same grade as Erin, so those two are able to help each other seeing as she only really talks to Erin.

Transformer Alias: Viper

Transformations: Dragon

Strengths and Weaknesses: Where Erin has speed, Razz has pure strength. She can easily tear through a unsuspecting transformer if they don't watch their backs. However, that does mean she isn't exactly one of the speediest transformers either. She is also torn between her loyalty to her sister and to the Decepticons whom she feels most comfortable around more then the Autobots.

**Name:** Skye (Belongs to SuperSkye)  
**Age:** 18  
**Height**: 5'5  
**Weight:** 97 (my weight in real life is 88 lbs so I might as well make it low)  
**Eyes: **Green with darker green tones  
**Hair:** Brown with blonde highlights, short, spiked at the back, flatter at the top  
**Build:** healthy but very thin sometimes thought to be anorexic  
**  
****Clothing:** Casual wear, suits dark and light colors. Prefers reds, oranges, whites and different shades of brown, light colors like pink and blue work as well. Wears black leather boots that zip up at the side with small bumps at the back, looks like combat boots (actually own boots like that ) usually just wears pants with these boots a t-shit with a zip-up sweater and sometimes a scarf draped over shoulders.

**Personality:** Good with meeting people, good sense of humor, even in dull moments. Hates getting in trouble but trouble seems to find her likes to tell off people she don't like and make smart $$ comebacks. Hates obnoxious, arrogant, and irritating people. Tries to keep everybody happy and tries her best to make conversations and be friends.   
**Transformer alias:** Viper

**Transformations:**  
Dragon  
Viper GTS Coupe - metallic blue with twin white stripes coming from hood to small spoiler  
robot - a short robot but packs quite a punch  
**Strengths and Weaknesses:** Skye sometimes can't control her anger but is trying her best. Thankfully she only gets angry a people who are baddies or hurt someone else or w/e.  
Her dragon form is useful because she can swim and fly as well as handle icy or dry terrain with the help of claws, wings and tail. Her main weakness is she's a bit afraid of water, she doesn't know what's down there and always has something nagging at the back of her mind. She can be a ferocious fighter orally (yelling) and physically - but isn't that strong; just fast speeds to help her. She is short and small so she tires just a bit faster than others, not the type to complain jus the type that keeps on trying.

Hmmm…might be room for more…whatever…now on with the prologue!

Long time ago…before the great departure over the Minicons and even before the existence of Megatron or Optimus Prime…

A dark figure looked sadly at the field before it. It was littered with the bodies of transformers, of many factions. There were Autobots, Decepticons, and neutrals.

"War…a disgusting thing…a waste of life…" The figure's cloak fluttered gently in the wind as it raised its arms. Several bodies rose slightly as the figure raised its arms. "These lives will…live again." The bodies transformed slightly into their forms before being encased with solid black rock. "Go forth my transectors…find your owners…and the God Masters will awaken!" The rocks glowed brightly before disappearing into bright streaks of light into the vastness of space.

The figure's gaze followed them for a long moment before it to, vanished with a flutter of its dark cloak. Its last words, however, lingered upon the air.

_The God Masters…will be the keys to defeating the God of Destruction…_


	2. Awaken Sixshift!

I Just want to thank all the authors who had to patience for me to upload this fic...O.o I might talk to other people to allow them into the fic as well....but yes..ENJOY!

Ch.1

Awaken! SixShift!

The day shone brightly over a new day…well…a new day for some people.

"Aaaaah…another boring day….well, I should be counting my blessings." Minerva Hikari rubbed the back of her head while balancing a book of her with the other hand while she walked to her school. She was dressed in her usual outfit, a white skirt and blue blouse. "I mean…the day could be not boring…in a bad way." She seemed to cheer up a bit when the sight of her school came into view.

She was just about to enter the door when a voice hissed a warning out. "PHSSST! Watch your step!" She nearly jumped two feet when she happened to glance down and notice the barely visible fishing wire stretched across the bottom of the door.

"Oh boy…Mad Max strikes again…" Just as Minerva spoke these words, the said person came into view from her hiding place behind a cupboard.

"Ya know it!" Her tanned, 6 foot 1 inch frame always seemed to try to hold this giant's giggles in check. "Good thing I warned ya…take a look above ya."

Minerva's gaze turned upward to behold a large bucket holding what seemed to be a large number of big water balloons. "…ooook…who's the prank for…"

"Ah…what's his name…oh! Hydra and that dumb brother of his Buster. Caught them bullying some kids yesterday so its payback!" Max gleefully rubbed her hands together as she envisioned the looks upon the two brothers' faces. "Better get out of the way, I think I see them coming!" Max quickly ducked behind the cupboard again while Minerva shook her head as she carefully stepped over the wire and made her way down the hall. However, curiosity was eating her insides out so she decided to duck in a door slightly to see if she could see the action.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see the dumb look on those kids's faces Buster?" Hydra was a tall 19 year old with light purplish hair and wore light purple sunglasses. He was dressed in a white button up T-shirt and black jeans.

"Heh, they didn't know what hit them." Buster was the slightly shorter 17 year old with flaring orange hair and wearing a blue/green sweatshirt and blue jeans. Minerva covered her mouth as she watched them get closer and closer to the trip wire.

"Hah, let's see if we can…WHAT THE?!" Hydra's foot happened to hit that trip wire…and in the next split second the bucket tipped over and dumped its load over the two brother's heads.

"PBBBBBBBBT!!!" Max doubled over with laughter as she managed to dash down the hallway. "HAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA SUCKERS!"

"WHY YOU!!!!" Hydra brushed his wet hair out of his face as his face went angry red. Minerva could have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears. Buster was in no better position. Minerva stifled her giggles with one hand as she ducked back into her class. The day was turning out to be better already.

Elsewhere, high in the mountains…a pile of rock and dirt shifted slightly as though something beneath was growing restless.

Minerva stretched slightly as the final bell rang. "Man…I really need to get home…" She picked up her books, having finished her work in school already so she was looking forward to a free weekend.

"HEY!!! MINERVA!" Minerva turned to see Max waving her hand as she dashed up to her. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hike up the mountain with me later."

"Sure, I just need to drop my books off at home and change. Maybe in an hour?"

"Oki-dokie!" Max grinned as she walked out the door, whistling a merry tune while doing so. Minerva shook her head at the girl's enthusiasm as she headed home. Later, Minerva was now dressed in a white T-shift and blue jeans looking up at the mountain.

"…you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why not? Not like there's really anything up here is there?"

"…I guess not…shall we get going?"

"Lets!" The two girls soon shifted their small backpacks and started up the mountain.

Meanwhile, a different group of kids seemed completely bored out of their minds.

"Aaaah Rad…nothings happened in the past 3 days!" Carlos was sprawled on his back as he stared up at the ceiling of the Autobot base.

"Well, as the old saying goes, no news is good news." Alexis was playing cards with Rad while she spoke this.

"Well, whoever said that didn't know transformers."

"Oh come on Carlos, it isn't that bad…ha! Read em and weep! Straight!" Rad revealed his hand gleefully to Alexis who face-faulted. Fred and Billy laughed looking at her expression.

"You got lucky punk!" Just then a loud alarm went off, causing all of them to jump. "The minicon alarm?!"

Later, they and the Autobots were gathered in front of the main computer as Red Alert tried to find the coordinates of the signal.

"Hey Red Alert! Is it a minicon?" Rad looked up as the Autobot Science officer looked down to answer.

"No…it's some kind of strange energy reading…a very strong one to. It's nearby here strangely enough…"

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get to it before the Decepticons get to it!" Hot Shot pounded his fist into his palm to emphasize his words.

"Alright men, lets get down to the warp gate now! Red Alert, plug the coordinates in right away!"

"Yes sir!" Scavenger also chose to stay behind to help guard the kids while the rest of the Autobots dashed for the warp gate.

"Huff…puff…sheesh, am I really that out of shape?" Minerva struggled to reach for the next as she stretched her hand out. Max reached down slightly to grab her hand and tug Minerva up to the small flat area they had chosen for a stop point. Minerva grabbed her water bottle and slowly drank as she scanned the area.

"Nice view huh?"

"No kidding." Minerva paused for a second while Max stretched out on her back to take a little rest. Minerva had had odd feelings since she and Max starting climbing…it was…it was like something…or someone was calling and reaching out to her. "Hey Max? I'll be right back alright?"

"Yea yea…" Minerva put down her backpack and water bottle and began to carefully maneuver along a narrow rock path that wound its way around the mountain. "What's…this strange feeling…?"

Just then a very…familiar and unwanted figure warped in along with his goons. Megatron's red eyes glared at the mountain where the signal was coming from. "Spread out! Find out what that signal is now!"

"Not so fast horn head!" Megatron spun angrily at Hot Shot's taut. "You'll have to get by us first!"

"Is that so? Very well then, I'll turn all you Autobots into scrap metal!"

"In your dreams Megatron!" Smokescreen shook his fist at Megatron…and that's when the firing started.

Max jerked up as she heard the laser fire erupt and she peeked over to watch the battle from her high perch. "Whoa…no one's going to be…Minerva!"

Meanwhile, Minerva had heard the fire…but the feeling was stronger and urged her to keep going. She had soon found herself at the entrance of small cave…and she had to crawl on her belly to get through the entrance in the first place. Now the feeling was so strong it was making her head buzz. Sitting in the middle of the small cave was the oddest sight she ever saw.

"..W…what is that?!"

The 'what' was being a strange vehicle of some sort. It had the look of a jet, but instead of the sleek main body it looked boxier. The cockpit was pure white with wide white lines running from it through the black color of the craft to the back. There were small slashes of red here and there, but not much. There were also large areas that were colored dark blue... Silver cannons gleamed softly from the reflected light from the sun on the sides of the craft. Minerva walked slowly over to it like a moth drawn to a flame. She reached out slowly for it, as though in a trance, when the lid of the cockpit opened. She fell backwards in surprise…but nothing else happened. She approached again, curious to behold that the cockpit was empty.

"…ok…this is getting weird…" She carefully slipped into the craft, whereas the cockpit lid shut again. She peered around, amazed at the many controls of the craft when something caught her eye. Wrapped around the steering rod of the craft were two gold bracelets. They gleamed as she reached for them and they came off easily as she examined them. They appeared to be made of gold…but it seemed a hidden power lay within them…waiting to be unlocked. She then slowly slipped them on…that's when all hell broke loose.

"NULL LASER CANNON!" Starscream launched his fearsome attack at Blurr, who barely managed to duck and the attack hit the mountain behind him instead. Minerva panicked as she watched the roof of the cave start to collapse…before the craft tumbled out with a large amount of rocks and dirt. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of the landslide…unheard except for one. Max heard it just barely…and sensed that Minerva was in BIIIIG trouble.

"MINERVA!!! MINERVA!!"

Cyclonus giggled slightly when he stopped when he caught a gleam of white beneath the rocks and dirt that lay at the base of the mountain. "Megatron sir! There's something down in that pile!"

"I'll get it!" Demolisher made to run toward the pile…and was met with Jetfire's fist in his face."

"Sorry! But you'll have to get by me first rocks for brains!"

Minerva opened her eyes fearfully and looked around. She could barely move for two reason, one: the roof of the cockpit had been crushed in slightly…and two…her legs were trapped beneath the smashed in dashboard of the craft. "Oh crap…not good…not good!" She struggled to reach up and try to push on the lid of the craft to try and loosen some of the dirt and rocks above her.

Max had dashed quickly down the mountain and was running toward the rock pile. She was spotted by Laserbeak who had been zooming around above the battle.

"Hey! That girl's going to get hurt unless she gets back!" Carlos quickly radioed the battling Autobots to warn them. Max, meanwhile, was trying to shift some of the rocks aside…and failing miserably since some of the rocks were far larger then she was.

Cyclonus had now made a mad dash for the craft in his helicopter mode. "The prize is…" That was the moment when Minerva accidentally crossed her hands over each other and the two bracelets touched. Suddenly, a blinding light lit up the cockpit and Minerva was shocked to see that she was now dressed in blue white armor featuring a helmet with a black visor covering her whole face with small angel wings flaring from the helmet. What shocked her next was when the metal around her started to shift, repairing itself!

"Uuuuh...Megatron sir!!!!!"

"What is it now you…what in the name of…" Everyone…and I mean, EVERYONE, stopped fighting to behold the strange sight. The rocks and dirt were thrown aside as the craft shifted back to its normal shape. Max fell backwards with her jaw on the ground at the next event. She saw a figure dressed in white blue armor suddenly burst through the top of the cockpit. Minerva had no change to react as her small form suddenly shifted into that of a small metal plate that slammed down on the flat back end of the craft. The craft then leaped into the air.

Optimus's optics were completely wide as he stared at the craft. "What is that?!" The craft now began to fold itself in odd ways. The parts next to the cockpit extended out into legs as the cockpit arched and folded up against the main body. The rectangular parts above the legs spun backwards as the whole former back part of the craft did a 180 turn around the torso. Those parts then extended out into arms as a small box like object above the arms extend out slightly and the wing parts attached to it folded back to thrust out from behind it it. The object revealed itself to be a head! The head was small and feminine, with a sky blue visor think of Jazz's visor and small antenna like objects jutting from the sides. The figure's chest featured a…cough cough fair sized female bosom. The parts locked as the figure landed delicately and stared around. She was a mostly blue and white femme with a white face that contrasted nicely with her blue visor with splashes of red along her body.

"W…w…where am I?!" The femme started around her in amazement as she started down at herself. "What happened to me?!" Megatron was the first to come over his shock at this turn of events.

"Cyclonus! Capture that femme!"

"With pleasure!" Cyclonus rapidly came over his own shock and gleefully flew straight at the transformed Minerva.

"Hey! Get away from…" As Minerva raised her hand to ward off the crazy helicopter, a large boulder the size of Hot Shot's head suddenly flew up from the pile and struck Cyclonus in the side…HARD. "Whoa! How did I do that?!" She moved her hand again and the rock swung around again to bash Cyclonus right in the face.

_Wait...what's going on?!_

_Do not worry child…call upon the powers of Ten-Chi-Jin…_

…_WHO SAID THAT?!_

As though she couldn't control herself, her other hand pointed up toward the sky. That's when Demolisher recovered and made a mad dash for her.

The words that came from her mouth seemed to speak from an unknown source rather then by her will.

"TENCHOKON!" A lightning bolt struck down even though it was a clear day as white energy seemed to gather from the very sky and gather into the femme's hand. She they pointed her now brightly glowing hand at Demolisher and a huge white beam of pure crackling energy burst forth and blasted him backwards to slam into Megatron with extreme force.

"CHICHOKON!" She now held up her other hand and the same white energy gathered up from the ground to combine with the energy in her other hand. A large ball of bright energy began to form and it kept getting bigger. Then…she spoke the final words.

"JINCHOKON!" The ball was so large that it was the size of a VERY big boulder. She then threw her hands forward, hurling the ball at the Decepticons…who didn't even know what hit them. The resounding blast knocked most the Autobots off their feet, with the exception of Optimus and Smokescreen. When the light cleared from their sight, they beheld the now smoking pile of Decepticons.

"Decepticons! RETREAT!" The Decepticons warped out as the femme lowered her hands.

Max jaw was still on the ground as she watched the whole spectacle. "Man Minerva…you got some major explaining to do." The femme then leaned over as she transformed back into the odd flying craft and the small object that was Minerva detached from the vehicle and landed on the ground. The armor faded as Minerva swayed a bit on her feet before plopping on her bottom.

"Whoa…talk about a rush." She happened to look straight up…at the completely baffled Autobots. "Ummm….hi?"

Well well well…that was an interesting chapter wasn't it? - You know what to do! RnR! Oh, I will introduce the others…just in later chapters so don't worry!


	3. Out of the Way! Storm's Coming Through!

WAH!!! CH.2 IS DONE!!! drumroll And…I'd like to welcome another person to the fic!

Name: Kay Sheppard owned by LoneGenesis

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Light Green

Height: 5'2''

Weight: 110

Favorite Colors: (don't know if ya'll need it or not so what the heck) Gold and Red

Personality: Quiet by nature. A keep to herself type of person. Does things at her own pace type of girl. But when asked to do something she does. Helpful and good with tools and electronics.

Transformer Alias: Shadow Drifter

Transformations:

1. Fox (think shadow fox)

2. F-117 Nighthawk

3. Griffin but a fox and jet mix

Colors: Black, red, and gold

Optics: Dark Green

Weapons: Back mounted gattling gun (again think shadow fox)

Appearance: Similar to that of Skull-1 in Robotech but obvious color difference.

Personality: same as human counterpart. She's the best when it comes to stealth. Undetectable on radar and scopes she can slip through enemy lines no problem. When it comes down to sabotage work she can slip in and out with ease.

Weaknesses: she's practically a near mute. Only talks when the time calls for it will she ever speak. She's not all that heavily built. Only is armored enough to get her by.

Ch.2

Outta the Way!

Storm's Coming Through!

"Look…I have no idea what happened to me alright?!" Minerva was telling this for the hundredth time while sitting on the floor in the Autobot base. All the Autobots, except for Optimus and Blurr, had been shooting questions at her. "I just…felt something calling for me, crawled into some cave, found this craft, and BAM! I become one of you guys!"

"Yea you guys, leave her alone! She's just as confused as you are!" Max was standing with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at each Autobot in turn.

Minerva nervously rubbed the gold bracelets on her wrist…after she had found out they wouldn't come off. She had tugged and yanked on them for who knows how long while traveling back to the Autobot base, but they had refused to come off. "Why did my life have to take a sudden turn?"

Optimus gazed thoughtfully at the craft sitting on the ground; it had done nothing ever since changing back. He raised one hand to silence his men before he knelt down and stood…well…almost eye to eye with Minerva. Minerva had sensed from the beginning that Optimus was someone to respect, so she waited patiently for his question.

"Pardon my men Minerva, they're just curious. We just wanted to know…" he gave a side glance to the craft again," that's no ordinary craft you have there."

"No kidding…wonder what else it can do…" She scratched her head slightly…when the words just came out of her mouth. "Shot 2!" Everyone watched in surprise when the craft suddenly transformed again. The cockpit folded up while a drill extended out from beneath it and the cannons detached from the sides and reattached to either side above the drill. The wings folded down into the main body and wheels appeared. Soon the jet had transformed into a drill tank. "Whoa…"

"Oook…how did she do that?!" Hot Shot reached over to prod the craft just as Minerva spoke again.

"Shot 3!" The craft changed again, this time becoming a bulky boat. Hot Shot stumbled back in surprise and landed on his aft. "Er…Shot 4?" The boat changed again until it represented a drill gun. A handle like thing actually extended out from beneath it while the cannons attached to the sides of the drill. "….um…Shot…5?" The whole thing flipped over as legs extended from under the craft and a wolf head popped out of an opening, with the drill and cannons being the thing's tail. The thing now was an odd wolf creature. "…shot 6?" This time, nothing happened.

Max scratched her head. "I'm guessing the last transformation is your robot form."

"Guess so…wows…six transformations total!" Minerva fondly patted the wolf thing, getting no response though. "Weird…it's like this thing doesn't have a life of its own."

"Well…it doesn't have a spark." Red Alert rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It merely seems to be the shell of a transformer, it would seem Minerva, you are what gives it life."

Minerva's mind flashed back to when she had attached to the thing and transformed. "Yea…that's pretty weird…oh…and er…I don't think I know any of you…"

Optimus's optics showed a glimmer of a smile. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Minerva gave a hint of smile. "Nice to meet you Prime."

"Call me Optimus."

"Sure thing." She rubbed her head slightly. She was getting weird images in her head, but she brushed them away.

Optimus tiled his head watching her actions. "Are you alright?"

"Yea…I'm fine…nothing to worry about…" After introductions she nodded. "Nice to meet all of you."

Max poked Minerva in the back. "Dude, you need a name for yourself while your being all robotish and all."

Minerva rubbed her chin and scratched her head while she thought. "Hmmmm…" A name simply popped into her head within the next second. "How about…SixShift?" Max gave a thumbs up.

"Good enough for me…" Just then her stomach growled. "Er…how about getting some chow?" Minerva laughed as she got up.

"It was really nice meeting you guys…maybe tomorrow we can visit again?"

Optimus nodded. "Of course…and if you wish, your craft can stay here."

"It's called a transector."

"…how do you know?"

Minerva shrugged. "Dunno, just did." Minerva then tramped out with Max, the two talking rapidly together.

Rad shook his head." Life just got more interesting."

A race official cursed and stomped his foot at a racer. "What do you mean you can't ride that car?!"

The racer backed up nervously while putting his hands up." Hey, that thing is weird, I swear! I tried to get into it…and it spat me back out!" He cast a terrified look at the black muscle sports car that sat in its parking spot. "Its…it's like it has a mind of its own!"

"I don't give a care! I want that car in the race tomorrow! NO EXCUSES!!!" He then spun around angrily and stomped off. The racer cast one last look at the car before he made his own exit. No one noticed, but for a second, the car seemed to glow softly for a second before the light faded.

**Next Morning**

Minerva slapped her alarm clock angrily as she tried to go back to sleep. "Its Saturday…lemme sleep…zzzz…"

"HEY MINERVA!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAKEY WAKEY!!!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!" Minerva shrieked as she tumbled out of her bed in surprise. She looked up to behold the hysterically laughing Max.

"…why did I let you stay at my apartment?"

"…dunno…XD" Max slapped her thigh and was still laughing as she made her way to the kitchen. Minerva grumbled before she spied a very interesting way to get payback.

Max was cheerfully whistling as she fried eggs on the stove. She didn't notice Minerva sneaking up with a water balloon AND a small bag of flour. "Hey Minerva! How do you like your-"

POW! One second, Max was clean as a whistle…next second, she was covered from head to foot in flour. Minerva was laughing so hard she was gagging as she flopped backwards on the ground holding her sides. Max's gold-yellow eyes with grey-blue flecks blinked out from a thick blanket of white.

"…wow…Minerva…didn't know you had it in you…PAYBACK!" Max then started tickling Minerva relentlessly.

"H-HEY! NO FAIR! Hehehehe…you're…getting…me….HAHA…dirty to!!"

An hour later, after the two had cleaned up and had breakfast, Minerva slapped her head.

"Crap! I almost forgot about the grand derby!"

"You mean that race you bought tickets for eons ago?"

"Actually, it was exactly two weeks ago."

"…"

"Ummm…forget I said anything." Minerva dug through her draws until she drew out several tickets. "Hmmm…I should invite Erin, that sister of hers, and Skye."

"That would be a cool idea. Skye and Erin are some pretty nice girls."

Minerva grinned as she pocketed the tickets. "Well then…what are we waiting for?" A few minute later, the group of two became a group of five. Erin was a blue eyed young girl of fifteen with eyes that changed color due to her mood. She had dark brown hair with gold and red highlights. She was wearing a gold and red Chinese shirt with black pants with red and gold fire designs from the pant bottom to the knee. She also had lightly tanned skin.

Her sister couldn't be more different. She had emerald green eyes that could pierce any soul; she also had silver hair with blue highlights. She had pale skin and was wearing Goths clothing which mainly was her silver and black Chinese shirt and her black pants. The shirt stopped just short of her stomach, showing her stomach and a weird tattoo and had silver lipstick on. She as the same age as her sister.

Finally, the last member of the gang was…well…a bit like Max… Skye was a lively girl of eighteen years of age. She had green eyes with even darker green tones mixed into them. She also had brown hair with blonde highlights, short, spiked at the back, flatter at the top. She was wearing a casual white suit with different shades of brown. She also was wearing black leather boots that zipped up at the side with small bumps at the back; they looked a bit like combat boots. She was also wearing black pants.

Skye smiled in delight as she walked alongside her friends. "Can't wait to get to that derby!" Minerva smirked as the race track came into view.

Erin spoke up quietly. "Have you heard? There are rumors of a weird car that no one can ride here."

Razz nodded. "Yea…they say anyone that tries to ride it gets spat back out." Minerva raised one eyebrow dubiously at this.

"A car that won't accept riders? Sounds like rubbish to me." Minerva handed her tickets to the counter and the gang climbed up to their seats. They had gotten decent seats and watched as the cars began to line up for the race. Minerva also took her time to scan the crowd and noticed a few familiar faces. Sitting a bit to her left was a girl she knew from school. Kay Sheppard was sitting wearing her clothing of red and gold, as usual. She seemed completely focused on the race. Sitting a bit beyond her…was a face Minerva had only seen a couple of times. Evette Farrell was sitting with downcast eyes wearing her usual attire as well, baggy jeans and white T-shirts and blue running shoes and a

cross around her neck which has a gem in the middle of it. Minerva frowned slightly; she knew that Evette had…issues…

"HEY MINERVA! MAX!" The two turned sideways to see Rad and his friends waving at them a few seats to the side.

"Hi Rad! Max look over…Max?" Minerva paused seeing that Max's gaze was fixed on something below them. Minerva's gaze turned downward as well. "Umm…what are you staring at Max?" Max lifted a finger and pointed.

The object that Max was pointing at was a black muscle sports car. The sleek oil slick black paint gleamed under the bright sunlight as it was being lined up for the race. "That car…is…" Max now had stars in her eyes as she stared at the car.

Skye giggled watching Max's expression. "Looks like she really likes that car."

Erin giggled to while Razz sorta slouched in her seat. Unknown to them, however, Max didn't just LIKE the car…it was like it was calling out to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the annual 2004 Grand Derby! Where only the best of the best race it out on the track! Will the contestants START THEIR ENGINES!?" The crowd's roar was echoed by the engines roaring as the drivers gunned them up. The loudest of them was the black car…which oddly enough had not acted odd at all.

"See? I told you all that nonsense about that car was nothing but rubbish." Minerva cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd as the cars got ready to take off. The lights ticked as they changed colors: red, red, red, GREEN! With loud roars that almost shook the stands, the cars took off.

"AND THE DERBY HAS STARTED! It's Johnson in the lead with the mysterious car that he owns!" It was true; the black car had a HUGE lead above the other cars as it easily speed along and turned around curbs and turns. Max was now practically drooling as she watched the car.

"…Max…you're drooling…" Minerva edged sideways a bit to avoid the drool puddle which was rapidly forming beneath Max's chair. Meanwhile…

"Megatron sir! We've detected another energy signal! It's similar to the previous one!" Demolisher watched the bars on the screen fluctuate up and down rapidly.

"Then ready the warp gate you imbecile!" Megatron angrily slammed his fist down on the arm rest of his throne, adding yet another dent. Sideways gazed from his shadowy corner, and if it wasn't for his face mask, one could have sworn he was smirking.

"AND JOHNSON IS STILL IN THE LEAD!" The car had easily outstripped the other racers and was making its way to the finish line. Minerva cheered along with Max as they car got closer and closer. "AND HE'S GOING TO…"

The car zoomed easily over the finish line as the checkered flag waved crazily. "JOHNSON HAS WON! HE WON!!!" The crowd roared its approval. An hour later, most of the crowd was gone…except for a certain group of people, whom were currently checking out the winning car.

"Woooow…this thing is sooo cool!" Max was basically fawning over the car as she examined it. Minerva, however, was nervous. She had noticed for some reason, the driver had disappeared.

"..that's weird…" Suddenly, she felt a tingling in the back of her head. "..GUYS! WE HAVE COMPANY!!!"

Rad gave her a funny look. "What are you…?" Just as the Decepticons warped in.

"CRAP!!!!"

Megatron glared down and gave a thin smile seeing the car. "That's what we're after." He reached down to grab it…before being shot in the hand. He recoiled roaring. He turned to see Blurr's rifle smoking.

"Sorry Megatron, not this time." Megatron sneered as he saw the other Autobots as well.

"Get out of my way you fools!" Minerva took this chance to take action.

"MASTERFORCE!" She crossed her arms as the familiar armor encased her again. With a loud roar, her transector roared out from behind the Autobots and she jumped up into the cockpit. "Transform!" Once again she burst forth from the cockpit. "God on!" She transformed into the plate like object and connected with her transector. And now SixShift stood where Minerva had been standing, holding her two silver pistols. "Bring it horn head!"

"IT'S MEGATRON YOU FLESHLING!!!" He charged her before Optimus got in his way and the two got into one of their famous grapples.

"Come on Max! We've got to get out of here!" Rad tugged urgently on Max's arm, who was reluctant to leave the car. Suddenly a stray laser blast from Demolisher destroyed part of the stand which the car was sitting under. Rad managed to yank Max out of the way before tons of debris rained down on the black car.

"NOOO!" Max angrily raced off toward the stands. Skye, Erin, and Razz looked utterly confused and shocked by the whole incident. Max now climbed up to the highest point where she began yelling out random insults. "HEY DEMOLISHER! YOU GOT ROCKS ROLLING AROUND IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!"

"Grrr…" Demolisher turned angrily as he began firing. Luckily, none of the shots hit Max…but did disintegrate the stand she was standing on. Max screamed as she plummeted from the stands ready to hit the concrete. SixShift, grappling with Starscream, could only watch helplessly. "MAX!!!"

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as the black muscle car burst forth from the rubble it had been lying under and raced for Max. Everyone watched in amazement as it suddenly shifted into a large black motorcycle and caught Max mid air before landing and revving off. Cyclonus tried to stop it as it came toward him, but laser rifles extended from the motorcycle and fired, hitting Cyclonus square in the optics. Cyclonus shrieked as he pulled away from it rubbing his optics. Max panicked as she was lying sideways on the seat of the motorcycle before something caught her eye. Sitting on the dashboard and a seemingly unaffected by the bumpy ride were two gold bracelets that looked a lot like the ones Minerva had been wearing. She reached out for them and placed them on quickly. "HEY!!! MINERVA!! How do you use these things!?"

SixShift jerked as she thought quickly. "Cross your arms and yell Masterforce!"

Max did just that. "MASTERFORCE!" With a bright flash of light, Max was now encased in black armor with a dark blue visor similar to that of Red Alerts and a black mouth guard. "AWESOME!!!" She knew what she had to do next. "TRANSFORM!" The motorcycle tossed her up before reverting back to its car mode. "GOD ON!" Max transformed into the plate and slammed down on the hood of the car. The car then leaped up and began to transform. The sides of the car extended out into arms as the back unfolded down to form the legs. The hood part also folded back as a head popped out of the new space. The femme landed down and glared at the Decepticons. She was of a bulky build, but still graceful to look at...like a muscular femme. Her blue visor glinted in the bright sunlight as she hooted. "Time for a little payback!" A black rifle appeared in her hand as she took aim and fired, hitting Demolisher right in the optic. He howled as he clutched at his busted eye as Max charged forward. She landed a square punch right to Demolisher's jaw, knocking him flat.

"You stupid human!"

"The name's Storm jerk and remember it!" She then did a front flip and landed a very nice kick to Cyclonus's face. Meanwhile, SixShift had shifted to her wolf form and was currently proceeding to chew off Starscream's arm. Sideways was struggling against the combination of Smokescreen and Hot Shot while Thrust had his hands full with Jetfire and Blurr. Megatron growled as he knew that he was losing.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" The Decepticons warped out as the now very smug Storm gave a victory sign.

"Booya! I rock!" She did an air punch while SixShift, back in her robot form, laughed. The two slapped fist.

"And one more joins the team!" Storm grinned gleefully.

"Did you see that kick I gave Cyclonus? I'm not surprised if I left a footprint in his face!"

All the Autobots burst out laughing watching the antics of their newest member, unknown to them, they were being watched.

A figure dressed in a black cloak watched from on top a tall mountain top. The only thing seen beneath the hood was a gleam of gold.

"Soo…my children finally awaken…and two have joined the Autobots…hmph." The figure bowed its head slightly. "The balance will be achieved…" With a flick of its cloak, the figure was soon gone.

"Say SixShift…what exactly are we? I mean…we're not really transformers after all." Storm asked rubbing the back of her head. SixShift rubbed her chin while she tried to come up with an answer."

"…I think we're called…Godmasters…that's it! Godmasters!" Optimus tilted his head slightly.

"Godmasters? Where did you get that?"

"…erm…dunno?" Storm cracked up at the looks on Optimus's and SixShift's face. "Well…I think we need to introduce some new people…" Her blue visored gaze turned downward to the still bewildered Skye, Erin, and Razz.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Storm cackled as the sun began to finally set.

Whew! Done with this chapter! How did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW FOR GODS SAKE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! Wait a sec…I'M LOSING MY STEAM!!! MOTIVATE ME PEOPLE!!! puppy eyes


End file.
